A Nasty Surprise
by Yuchoco
Summary: Karena kejutan tak selalu menyenangkan... dan mau tak mau, Kagami harus menerimanya... suck at summary... . . boyXboy, other warnings inside... Have a nice reading session...


Hari itu hari Sabtu siang. _Weekend_, dan seorang Kagami Taiga sedang duduk bosan di atas sebuah sofa tunggal berwarna coklat tua. Tangan kirinya sibuk memencet-mencet tombol _remote_ televisi, dan tangan kanannya sibuk mengambil kripik kentang favoritnya dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Sementara matanya hanya menatap lurus-lurus layar televisi yang channelnya sibuk dia ganti-ganti sejak tadi.

Jenis libur seperti ini jelas sangat berharga untuknya. Kesibukan sebagai seorang _fire fighter_ –pemadam kebakaran– benar-benar selalu menguras energi dan juga adrenalinnya. Meskipun tak setiap hari ada insiden kebakaran sih... tapi tetap saja kewaspadaannya harus selalu berada dalam keadaan maksimal. Dan liburan merupakan cara paling tepat untuk melemaskan syaraf-syarafnya yang senantiasa tegang karena waspada tingkat tinggi, menurunkan adrenalin yang selalu terpacu, dan sekaligus menyimpan banyak energi untuk digunakan pada pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang akan menunggunya nanti.

TING-TONG!

Kagami tersentak kaget. Pandangan pada televisinya buyar. Dengan segera, dia bangkit dari sofanya dan bergegas menuju pintu depan setelah mematikan televisi.

"Siapa yang berkunjung siang bolong begini?" Kagami bergumam sendirian sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa bumbu kripik kentang di tangan dan di sekitar mulutnya dengan tisu yang diambilnya di meja telepon. Sesampainya di pintu, Kagami menempelkan matanya pada lubang intip untuk mencari tahu siapa yang mengunjunginya.

Melalui lubang intip, dilihatnya helaian biru tua dan biru muda yang berdampingan.

Ah...

Aomine Daiki dan Kuroko Tetsuya rupanya...

Tepatnya sih... _Aomine_ Tetsuya...

A Nasty Surprise

Written by **Yuchoco**

Kuroko no Basket is Fujimaki Tadatoshi's

I don't own anything except the idea of this story

Words Count: 2.315

Warning: (mungkin) OOC, boyxboy, married!AoKuro, brotherly!HimuKaga, slight MuraHimu, M-Preg, judul (mungkin) tak sesuai cerita (karena ide mentok... ._.). Tag genre nggak diisi karena saya bingung fict ini genrenya apa... ._. Kalau ada typo(s) mohon dimaafkan ya..^^

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

Sebelum membuka pintu, Kagami menghela nafas seakan mempersiapkan sesuatu. Tangannya ditumpukan pada gagang pintu, setelah dirasanya dirinya siap, dibukanya pintu itu dan...

"Yo! Kagami! Sudah kuduga kau libur hari ini! Hahaha"

Kalimat bernada ceria spontan meluncur dari mulut Aomine Daiki. Sementara sosok yang berada di samping pria berhelaian biru tua itu hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya sopan.

"Are?! Daiki? Tetsuya? Uwaaaaahhhh... Hisashiburi da na! Mau malam mingguan nih?" Kagami menyapa balik kedua pengunjungnya yang ternyata sahabat-sahabatnya pada masa SMA dulu, seraya menyelipkan kalimat usil yang membuat kedua pria berhelaian biru itu salah tingkah.

"Kagami-kun, kau masih saja usil ya..." Tetsuya menggumam sambil sedikit tersipu, ada rona kemerahan di wajahnya.

"Hahaha... usil sedikit itu baik untuk melemaskan syaraf tahu! Saa, masuklah." Kagami mempersilahkan Daiki dan Tetsuya untuk masuk dan memimpin mereka ke ruang tamu.

"Teh? Kopi? Atau jus?" tawar Kagami setelah kedua tamunya duduk di kursi.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Kagami" ujar Daiki. Menolak halus tawaran Kagami.

Kagami mendecak pelan.

"Jangan begitu! Aku tahu kalian kemari dengan berjalan kaki. Memang rumah kalian dan apartemenku tidak begitu jauh, tapi diluar panas sekali kan? Makanya mau minum apa?"

Kedua aomine saling berpandangan, seakan berdebat melalui telepati. Sesaat kemudian, Tetsuya membuka mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu... air putih saja tidak apa-apa, Kagami-kun"

"Yakin?"

"Positif" Daiki menjawab, mewakili Tetsuya.

"Tunggu sebentar kalau begitu..." kata Kagami sambil menghilang ke dapur.

Tak lama kemudian, Kagami kembali sambil membawa nampan dengan tiga buah gelas air putih ynag dicampurnya dengan sedikit air perasan jeruk, dan setoples kue kering.

"Jadi... bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Kagami sambil meletakkan gelas-gelas dan toples kue kering diatas meja, kemudian menyimpan nampannya di sampingnya.

"Yah... seperti yang kau lihat Kagami-kun, kau sendiri? Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Tetsuya. Sementara Daiki mulai meneguk air putih dihadapannya.

"Seperti itulah... ekerjaanku tidak ada masalah yang berarti, tapi akhir-akhir ini rasanya banyak terjadi kebakaran di rumah-rumah kosong dan kesannya seperti disengaja, aku juga tak paham maksudnya... tapi berkat itu, komandanku memberiku libur satu minggu karena bulan kemarin aku banyak membantu..." Kagami menjawab Tetsuya sambil menggaruk kepalanya pelan. "Kau bagaimana, Daiki? Kudengar banyak terjadi kasus pencurian di toko-toko akhir-akhir ini."

Daiki menelan kue kering yang dikunyahnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kagami.

"Yah... kasus itu memang bikin kami pusing... bahkan Imayoshi-senpai sempat uring-uringan. Kalian tahu sendiri kan kalau kemampuan analisis Imayoshi-senpai itu luar biasa, tapi kasus sederhana begini dia sampai kerepotan, dan begitu ketahuan pelakunya... tak ada satu pun dari kami berani memasuki ruangannya selama sehari penuh... untung hari itu tak ada kasus gawat."

"Hah? Memang kenapa sampai begitu?" Kagami bertanya heran.

"Pelakunya adalah anak SMA, dan dia pandai sekali mengutil barang orang. Yah... aku paham sih, bagaimana rasanya kalah pintar dari seorang anak SMA..." Daiki berkata sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kagami-kun, aku tidak mendengar suara Himuro-san, dia kemana?" Tetsuya bertanya sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke sekeliling ruangan dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Tatsuya sedang bekerja di kafe sekarang, kalau akhir pekan begini, dia selalu pergi pagi pulang siang sih, mungkin sekitar satu jam lagi dia datang. Kenapa? Ada perlu dengannya?" Tanya Kagami.

Daiki dan Tetsuya lagi-lagi berpandangan dengan tatapan penuh arti. Kemudian tanpa banyak bicara, Daiki mengeluarkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti kartu undangan berwarna biru dari dalam saku bajunyanya dan meletakkannya di meja. Tepat di hadapan Kagami.

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya Himuro saja sih... kami perlu memberikan ini kepada kalian berdua.." Kata Daiki sambil tersenyum.

"Tadinya kami pikir kalian berdua ada di rumah hari ini, jadi kami berencana untuk menyerahkan kartu undangan itu, ternyata Himuro-san sedang bekerja ya? Tapi tak apa, yang penting kami menyampaikan undangan itu." Ujar Tetsuya sambil ikut tersenyum lembut

"Apa ini?" Kagami berkata sambil meraih kartu itu. Dibukanya lipatan kartu dan dibacanya kalimat yang tertera di sana.

"Undangan makan malam hari senin nanti?" tanya Kagami. Tetsuya dan Daiki mengangguk.

"Tumben sekali... dalam rangka apa nih?" Kagami berkata dengan nada ceria.

Siapa yang tidak senang dapat undangan makan-makan gratis?

Daiki dan Tetsuya bertukar senyum simpul dan sedetik kemudian tetsuya menundukkan wajahnya. Semburat merah dan raut bahagia tergambar disana. Sementara Daiki tersenyum lembut sambil menarik Tetsuya ke dalam rangkulannya.

Melihat itu, Kagami jadi bertanya-tanya...

Kenapa suhu ruangan menjadi beberapa tingkat lebih panas?

Padahal dia tidak mematikan AC sama sekali...

"Sebenarnya..." ucapan Daiki menggantung. Kagami tetap menyimak dengan sabar.

"Aku mengandung anak pertama kami... baru dua bulan..." Tetsuya berkata pelan. Kilat bahagia terpancar dari mata birunya. Tangannya mengusap perutnya yang masih rata.

Telinga kagami berdenging.

Apa?

Dia tidak salah dengar kan?

"Ap-apa? T-ta-tapi... bagaimana caranya?" tanya Kagami gagap. Mendengar pertanyaan itu wajah dua orang dihadapannya langsung memerah hebat.

"Ha... haruskah kami ceritakan semuanya selengkap-lengkapnya?" Daiki bertanya salah tingkah.

Kagami mengrenyit heran, kemudian menyadari satu hal.

"Maksudku bukan bagaimana caranya. Maksudku... bagaimana bisa?" kata Kagami setelah mengendalikan suara dan...hatinya.

"Kami-sama sepertinya memercayakan anak ini kepada kami berdua... kami tentu bahagia ketika mengetahui kehadiran anak ini. Oleh karena itu, kami bermaksud membagi kebahagiaan kami kepada teman-teman dekat kami." Ujar tetsuya. Tangannya masih mengelus perutnya dengan sayang.

"Kau dan Himuro-san termasuk ke dalam daftar teman dekat kami. Makanya kami mengundang kalian makan malam sebagai bentuk kami membagi kebahagiaan kami. Tentu saja mantan Kiseki no Sedai dan yang lain akan datang. Jadi... datanglah hari Senin malam nanti." Lanjut Daiki. Tangannya masih merangkul Tetsuya. _Istri_nya.

Kagami mengepalkan tangannya di atas pahanya. Berusaha mengendalikan perasaan yang membuncah di dadanya.

"Aku dan Tatsuya pasti akan datang! Tenang saja... Hahahahaha" Kagami tertawa (pura-pura) senang. Namun hal itu sepertinya tidak disadari oleh kedua Aomine. "Ngomong-ngomong, selamat ya... Tetsuya, Daiki aku ikut senang mendengarnya."

_Are? Kenapa aku terdengar masokis?_ Batin Kagami.

"Terima kasih, Kagami-kun" Tetsuya tersenyum mendengar ucapan selamat dari partner SMA-nya dulu.

"Kau juga cepatlah menikah!" Daiki berkata dan langsung disambut oleh Kagami dengan sebuah kekehan pelan.

"Entahlah Daiki, rasanya belum ada yang cocok di hati." dan tawa Kagami berderai.

Mendengar pernyataan itu, Daiki dan Tetsuya hanya tersenyum maklum. Setahu mereka, Kagami tidak begitu suka membicarakan dan memikirkan hal-hal sensitif beraroma romantis semacam pernikahan, bahkan pacaran.

Ah... mereka tidak tahu saja...

Kagami tidak tertarik karena ada sebuah sebab.

"Saa... ikou ka?" tanya Daiki kepada Tetsuya yang kemudian dibalas anggukan.

"Na... Kagami, kami pergi dulu ya, mau memeriksakan kandungan Tetsu sekalian malam mingguan seperti yang kau bilang tadi... kau tahu... nostalgia masa pacaran... hahaha" Daiki berpamitan kepada Kagami.

Kagami mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Oke... hati-hati ya... Tetsuya, jaga kesehatan diri dan kandunganmu... Daiki juga... jaga Tetsuya. Awas kalau terjadi sesuatu dengannya, aku sebagai sahabat semasa SMA-nya pasti akan menjadi orang pertama yang memukulimu sampai babak belur." Kagami selipkan sedikit nada menantang yang biasa digunakannya semasa SMA dulu setiap kali Daiki mengajaknya one-on-one.

"Che... cara bicaramu benar-benar ngajak ribut! Tapi demi kepentingan anakku, aku tidak akan meladenimu dulu... catat kalau kita punya satu jadwal one-on-one!" Daiki berkata sambil berdiri yang diikuti oleh Kagami dan Tetsuya.

"Oke... one-on-one. Tepat setelah anak kalian lahir... hahaha" Kagami berkata ketika mengantar kedua Aomine itu menuju pintu.

Tetsuya dan Daiki kemudian memakai kembali sepatu mereka dan setelah bertukar lambaian tangan, Tetsuya dan Daiki pun berjalan menuju lift untuk turun ke lantai satu dan melanjutkan acara mereka.

Kagami menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Kemudian dengan langkah gontai, dia berjalan menuju sofa yang diduduki oleh Tetsuya tadi dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya disana. Matanya menatap undangan biru itu dengan tatapan kosong.

'Maa... aku sendiri yang salah sih... hahaha' pikir Kagami sambil menengadahkan kepalanya dan mengusap matanya agak kasar.

Selain Himuro Tatsuya –kakaknya– tak ada yang tahu bahwa sejak pertama bertemu, Kagami telah terpikat oleh seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa rasa terpikat itu lama-lama tumbuh menjadi rasa suka yang kemudian berkembang menjadi rasa cinta dan sayang.

Namun Kagami terlalu berhati-hati dalam mengambil langkah dan terlalu ragu-ragu.

Sehingga datanglah (lebih tepatnya kembalilah) Aomine Daiki yang justru lebih berani darinya dan mengambil langkah duluan.

Dan inilah hasilnya... seseorang yang dicintainya jatuh ke pelukan orang lain sementara dia masih... sendirian...

Perlahan pandangan Kagami memburam akibat titik-titik air yang bermunculan seenaknya di pelupuk matanya. Remasan kuat pada tangannya yang mengakibatkan undangan di tangannya lecek. Namun Kagami tak peduli. Seiring dengan isakan dan getaran bahunya yang menjadi, setetes air mata akhirnya meluncur bebas di pipi Kagami.

"Yappari... Bakagami da... ore..."

* * *

"Taiga! Okaeri! Maaf aku terlambat pulang, kau sudah makan belum? Aku bawa sesuatu nih!" Himuro Tatsuya berseru ketika dia masuk dan menutup pintu apartemen. Rasa herannya pun menyergap ketika dirinya tidak mendapat sambutan dari adik tidak kandungnya itu.

Dahinya mengeryit heran. Setelah menyampirkan jaketnya di kapstok dekat pintu masuk dan memakai sandal rumah, dia berjalan ke ruang TV dan meletakkan kantung keresek yang dibawanya.

"Taiga?" panggilnya sekali lagi. Orang yang dicarinya masih tidak menyahut. Ruang TV yang ditujunya tadi tidak ada keberadaan adiknya itu. Begitu pula dengan ruang makan dan dapur, ruang cuci baju, bahkan kamar mandi. Perlahan, rasa panik dan cemas merambati hatinya.

"Semoga dia ada di kamar..." ucap Himuro kepada dirinya sendiri. Kakinya membawanya ke kamar adiknya dan...

...Menemukan kamar itu kosong tak berpenghuni.

Oke... Himuro mulai panik. Dengan bergegas dia mendial nomor adiknya lewat ponselnya. Namun dia justru mendengar _ringtone_ ponsel adiknya di kamarnya.

_Taiga tak pernah meninggalkan apartemen tanpa membawa ponsel dan dompetnya._ Batin Himuro sedikit lega.

"Masa dia di kamarku?" Himuro berkata lagi sambil berjalan menuju satu-satunya tempat yang belum dia periksa.

"Taiga?" panggil Himuro sambil membuka pintu kamarnya yang gelap. Tangannya kemudian mencari saklar lampu dan menyalakannya begitu tangannya menemukan saklar itu.

Dan didapatinya sosok adiknya itu yang sedang duduk sambil memeluk kakinya yang ditekuk. Wajahnya dibenamkan di lututnya yang tertutup selimut. Himuro menghela nafas lega setelah menemukan adiknya itu. Tapi Himuro bukan orang yang tidak peka. Dia tahu ada sesuatu terjadi dengan adiknya.

Jadi dia berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dan mendekati Kagami yang sedang meringkuk. Pelan-pelan dia duduk di ranjang sebelah kanan, tepat di sebelah kanan adiknya.

"Ne, Taiga..." panggilnya lembut . Taiga tetap bergeming.

"Ada apa? Ada sesuatu terjadi? Kau sakit?" tanya Himuro masih dengan suara yang lembut. Tangannya mengelus pelan bahu Kagami berharap mendapat respon.

Kagami mengangsurkan kertas berwarna biru yang sudah teremas ke arah Himuro tanpa menatapnya atau sekedar mengangkat kepala. Dan Himuro menerimanya dengan tatapan heran. Tak mau banyak bertanya, Himuro membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu.

"Undangan makan malam?" tanya Himuro. Dan tak direspon oleh Kagami, Himuro menganggap itu sebagai 'ya'.

"Dari siapa?"

"Aomine dan Aomine." Jawaban singkat dari Kagami.

"Maksudmu Daiki dan Tetsuya? Tadi mereka kesini?"

Sebuah anggukan menjawab pertanyaan Himuro.

Hal itu menjelaskan keberadaan tiga gelas yang berada di ruang tamu yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Dalam rangka apa undangan ini?" tanya Himuro lagi.

Kagami terdiam.

Ketika Himuro hendak membuka mulut untuk bertanya lagi, Kagami mengangkat kepalanya tiba-tiba.

"Tetsuya sedang mengandung anak mereka yang pertama... baru dua bulan..." kata Kagami dengan suara yang parau. Matanya memerah dan sedikit bengkak. Tanda paling konkrit kalau Kagami habis menangis.

Himuro terkejut dengan air muka adiknya. Setahunya adiknya bukan tipe orang yang mudah menangis. Bahkan di hari pernihakan Daiki dan Tetsuya, Kagami justru menebar senyum lebar dan tertawa sambil mengucapkan selamat kepada kedua pasangan itu.

Padahal Himuro tidak tahu...

Bahwa sebenarnya, malam sebelum pernikahan itu Kagami menangis sampai puas di lapangan basket favoritnya.

"Jadi undangan ini untuk semacam merayakan itu?" Himuro bertanya. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kagami.

"Kau... menyesal sudah membiarkan Tetsuya bersama Aomine Daiki?" Himuro bertanya hati-hati.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah merelakan Tetsuya. Tapi entah kenapa begitu mendengar kabar itu aku merasa kacau. Bukan maksudku aku tidak senang dengan keadaan mereka yang sekarang. Tapi... entahlah..." Kagami berkata lagi. Kali ini getaran sempat lolos di bibirnya.

Himuro mengulurkan tangannya kearah kagami dan mengacak rambut adiknya itu. "Menurutku itu tidak masalah. Kau tahu, setidaknya itu menunjukkan kau adalah orang yang setia." Ujar Himuro yang dibalas dengan tatapan heran Kagami.

"Maksudku, sampai saat ini kau masih mencintai Tetsuya, buktinya kau merasa kacau ketika orang yang kau sayangi benar-benar bukan jadi milikmu. Tapi itu tak apa. Artinya kau memang benar-benar mencintainya..."

"...Mungkin saat ini kau masih belum bisa melupakan Tetsuya, tapi percayalah kalau kau akan menemukan orang yang memang untukmu." Himuro berkata sambil tersenyum lembut. Kagami diam meresapi perkataan kakaknya.

Himuro mengacak sekali lagi rambut Kagami, kemudian beranjak dari posisinya.

"Kalau kau sudah lebih baik, makanlah... kau belum makan kan? Aku bawa sesuatu dari kafe. Itu untukmu." Himuro berkata sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

"Akan kuhangatkan di _microwave_ ya..." kata Himuro sambil menutup pintu.

* * *

Himuro duduk di meja makan yang terletak di ruang makan, matanya menatap kosong pada secangkir teh yang ada di hadapannya.

Pikirannya melayang pada kondisi adiknya yang sedang galau. Sebagai kakak tentu dia kasihan dengan keadaan adiknya itu. Tapi ada satu hal yang penting –tentang dirinya– yang harus diceritakan kepada adiknya itu.

"Haaaahhhh... Taiga sedang galau begitu..." Himuro kemudian menyesap tehnya.

"Sekarang bagaimana caraku menceritakan tentang lamaran Atsushi di kafe tadi?" gumam Himuro sambil menahan rona pipinya yang memerah karena malu mengingat kejutan lamaran yang tadi digelar di kafe milik Murasakibara Atsushi yang menjadi tempat kerjanya.

*END*

* * *

(another) warning: onesided!Kagakuro...

Pojok Author: OKEHH... SAYA BIKIN KAGAMI JADI JONESSSS...XDDD *dimeteor jam Kagami...XD Saya gak bisa jabarin gimana bahagianya saya ketika saya udah bisa buka FFN via PC...XDD setelah sekian lama diblokir, akhirnyaaaaa~...XD Well... pokoknya selamat menikmati suguhan saya setelah sekian lama (dipaksa) Hiatus...^^

Mohon kirim Kritik dan saran kalian lewat Review ya...^^ saya tunggu...^^

Ps: ada yang ingat saya? 8'D/krik~


End file.
